jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Exekutor-Klasse-Sterndreadnought/Legends
Traummaße? Nach den offiziellen Angaben von SW.com hat das Schiff jetzt eine Länge von 19000m und ist somit das längste Schiff welches das Imperium jemals gebaut hatte. -Luke Skywalker 20:13, 21. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Der Artikel muss eh überarbeitet werden. Das kann dann im gleichen Zuge geändert werden. Ben Kenobi 00:02, 22. Aug 2006 (CEST) Müsste man dann nicht auch mal überlegen, ob eventuell die Maße der anderen Schiffe wie Eclipse etc. geändert werden müssten? Ich meine sonst kann das mit den Relationen alles nicht mehr hinkommen. --83.221.78.85 :Das Problem ist ja, dass sich offizielle Angaben auch widersprechen können und wir damit wohl warten müssen, bis das mal endgültig geklärt ist. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:19, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) Name Wie schonmal erwähnt werden deutsche Wörter lateinischen Ursprungs mit k'' statt einem ''c geschrieben. So auch in Erben des Imperiums. Also währe das der deutsche Name... das währe aber ein haufen Arbeit das zu ändern. Könn wir uns für sowas mal ein Bot anschaffen ? --Modgamers 15:24, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Raumschiffklasse der NR? Also ich denke nicht, dass dieses Schiff eine Raumschiff'klasse' der Neuen Republik ist, nur weil sie mal zwei Stück gekapert haben. Die Deutschen im 2.WK haben auch etliche russische Panzer gekapert, ich hab deswegen aber auch noch nie gehört, dass der T-34 deswegen ein deutscher Panzer ist. Solch eine Kat sollte nur gesetzt werden, wenn die entsprechende Partei solche Schiffe baut, bauen lässt oder sonstwie bezieht, aber nicht kapert. --Modgamers 11:32, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Zerstörung des Todessterns 2 Beim Absatz über die Executer steht, dass der 2. Todesstern in Folge des Treffers durch den SSD zerstört wurde. Im Hauptartikel des Todestern 2 steht allerdings, dass dieser durch eine Treffer des Reaktors durch Lando Calrissian zerstört wurde. Das widerspricht sich also und müsste geändert werden. --84.181.101.213 17:46, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Da verstehst du was falsch, da steht das die Executor in den Todesstern stürzt. Da steht aber nicht das der Todesstern deshalb zerstört wird. Boba 17:52, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja hab mich vertan. Steht aber im Absatz über die Rebellion.--84.181.101.213 18:01, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nit schlimm was meinst du mit steht im Absatz zur Rebellion? Falls du den Satz meinst dabei wurde das Schiff zerstört, damit ist wieder Executor gemeint, da der Todesstern eine Raumstation ist Jango 18:04, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Klassenbezeichnung Auf der www.starwars.com wird die Executor immer noch als ein Schiff der Super-Klasse angegeben, hier steht aber Executor-Klasse. Sollte man sich da nicht eigentlich nach der offiziellen Seite richten? Executor-Klasse Ich brauche doch noch einal hilfe, denn ich glaube es gibt auch Executor ohne Darth Vader an Bord, bei Eaw Foc, denn wenn man den Mauszeiger über den SSD fliegen^^ lässt erscheint "An Bord: darth Vader" also schliese ich daraus das es die auch ohne Vader gibt. Oh und kann man Vader denn auch rausholen aus dem Executor? Gruß TK-1262 14:37, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) :komt zwar 2 jahre zu spät ^^ is ja wohl klar das die exekutoer auch rumgeflogen ist wenn vader mal nich an bord wahr xD siehe episode sechs am ende isst nur piet anbord und was das mit dem raus holen angeht wir sin eig keine spiele hilfe--Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 22:43, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) Lesenswert-Abstimmung Mai/Juni 2007 (bestanden) * : Guter lesenswerter Artikel, schön geschrieben. Hab ich gerne gelsen!Gruß, Bel Iblis 16:30, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Finde ich sehr gut geschrieben. --Darth Vader 14:47, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Vielleicht könnte man zu den einzelnen Schiffen noch etwas mehr schreiben, wenn es dazu Informationen gibt. Aber auf jeden Fall lesenswert. Altaïr 11:10, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, wirklich ein schöner Artikel, der die Auszeichnung Lesenswert verdient hat. --Anakin 00:05, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Lesenswert ist auf jedenfall. Boba 13:55, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Toller Artikel Pro Jango 21:28, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit 6 Fürstimmen hat die Executor-Klasse die Wahl für sich entschieden. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:58, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Neue Werte Die Angaben in der Infobox entsprechen ja größtenteils noch der zu kleinen Größe, die die Executor in einigen alten Quellen hat. Aus dieser Seite befinden sich entsprechende Angaben bei einer Längenangabe von 19 km. Sollen wir die übernehmen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:02, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET): :Warum werden diese Werte andauernd geändert mal 250 mal 5000 dann wieder 2000 gibt es da keine richtige Angaben zu den Lasern? Gruss Überflieger --213.221.248.241 20:45, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Das liegt an den unterschiedlichen Quellen. Da gibts halt immer wieder Diskussionen, welche Quelle höher einzuordnen ist. Da die Quellen bestätigt wurden, die von der 19 km langen Exekutor sprechen, sollte man auch die dazu passenden Geschützzahlen verwenden, insofern es sie überhaupt gibt. --Darth Vader 20:44, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Kosten? Wie teuer is der Spaß denn? Falls ich wieder was überlesen habe: Sorry...Wolf 13:33, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :In Starships of the Galaxy sind als Baukosten 1.143.350.000 Credits abgegeben, allerdings beziehen sich die Werte noch auf die 8.000 Meter lange Version. Als auf Wisards.com dann die Werte für die korrekte, 19 km lange Version angegeben wurden, stand als Preis leider nur "unverkäuflich" dabei, wesshalb keine korrekten Preisangaben existieren. Sicher ist wohl nur: Deutlich mehr als eine Milliarde Credits. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:09, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::das is ja ziemlich vile geld... danke für die info! Wolf Sovereign hm woher hapt ihr die info das rogriss mi einem supersternenzerstörer der sovereign klasse über dathomir war?? im buch hap ich nixx von nem 2. ssz gelesn nur von den hapanern un zsinj--Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 22:45, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) :und wieso steht da Dort wurde sie einige Zeit darauf entdeckt und von Kräften der Hapaner '''und der Republik zusammen mit Admiral Rogriss vernichtet', der zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Supersternzerstörer Sovereign als Flaggschiff nutzte'' da gabs doch nur den millenium falken oder irre ich mich??--Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 22:48, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::ok keine reakions ist auch eine reaktion ichhau die sache mit der sovereign und rogriss da raus-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 09:50, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::→ Eisenfaust (Exekutor-Klasse)#Hinter den Kulissen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:48, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Wer hat den Rotz da überhaupt reingestellt? Das ist natürlich falsch und basiert auf einem Fehler, denn man im oberen Link nachlesen kann. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:52, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Stadt? Irgendwie sieht es aus, als ob die Exekutor eine Stadt hat. Ist das richtig? Boss 12:48, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Nein. PS: Artikel lesen! Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 12:59, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) SSD/ISD Wofür steht denn diese Abkürzung? 22:14, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Super-Stardestroyer und Imperial-Stardestroyer. Ist aber im Deutschen eigentlich sehr ungebräuchlich, da es genug Deutsche Abkürzungen gibt. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:18, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Jo, ich dachte mir schon das es was englisches is, ich mach dann da mal deutsche abkürzungen hin. 14:33, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abwahl – Juni 2009 (abgewählt) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 22.06.09 bis zum 29.06.09 * : Der Artikel erfüllt trotz seiner gewissen Länge von 20kb meiner Meinung nach nicht seinen Zweck. Praktisch alle technischen Daten stehen nur in der Infobox, eine Beschreibung fehlt völlig und die Geschichte ist für die Klasse fast vollkommen uninteressant. Es steht dort praktisch nur eine zusammengetragende Geschichte verschiedener Sternenschlachtschiffe (die in die dortige Geschichte gehört) zu einer gewissen Zeit, nicht die Entwicklungsgeschichte und der Zweck des Schiffes. Zudem finde ich die Form & Anordnung nicht schön. Desweiteren halte ich bessere Nachweise der verschiedenen technischen Daten auch für dringend erforderlich, da es nicht ersichtlich ist, ob die Daten alle den speziellen Supersternzerstörer mit 19km Länge beschreiben oder auf die anderen Längen fallen. Für mich deshalb alles andere als lesenswert.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:18, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Also da muss ich Vader auf jeden Fall zu stimmen, es ist ja noch nicht mal ein Technik-Bereich vorhanden, außerdem ist das mit der Aufzählung der ganzen Exekutor-Klasse-Schiffen vollkommen sinnlos, da bei manchen nur ein einziger Satz steht. 15:25, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich gebe Vader und A-11 vollkommen Recht. Ich hatte vor einigen Wochen schon gedacht, den Artikel hier aufzustellen. Ist wohl in der Prüfungszeit verloren gegangen^^. So ist der nicht lesenswert. – Andro Disku 15:37, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * :Wurde alles gesagt. Zudem beschneidet die Abwahl endlich den "Markt" an Lesenswertartikeln, der letzter Zeit überfüllt war.-Darth Hate 16:25, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * :Schließe mich an. Boss 17:17, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Auch ich in der Meinung, dass dieser Artikel anhand der oben genannten Gründe nicht lesenswert ist. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:19, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Schlechte Form. JunoDiskussion 13:31, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Auch wenn es kein Exzellenter Artikel ist, so sollte ein lesenswerter Artikel, insbesondere wenn er ein Technologie-Artikel ist, immer auch eine Beschreibung beinhalten. Ein Bild ist im GIF-Format und wird schlecht angezeigt, außerdem könnte es noch mehr Bilder geben. Zitate fehlen vollkommen. Die einzelnen Abschnitte über die Schiffe sind zu kurz und sollten in einen Hauptabschnitte gebracht werden. Daher ist der Artikel in dieser Form auf keinen Fall lesenswert. -- 14:08, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : In der Form ist der Artikel in keiner Art und Weise mit den anderen lesenswerten Artikeln zu vergleichen. Ich wollte aber noch kurz anmerken, dass bei der momentanen Welle der lesenswerten Artikel nichts schlechtes beizumessen sein sollte, da die vielen, neuen Auszeichnungen nur ein Beispiel für die neue, große Welle der Aktivität in der Jedipedia sind, denn die Artikel mögen zwar mehr geworden sein, die verlange Qualität bleibt aber klar die gleiche. Aber das nur ganz am Rande... Bel Iblis 14:55, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Unterschrieben.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:20, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Gründe wurden gennant. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 15:18, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Mit einer überragenden Mehrheit von '''10 Stimmen' für eine Abwahl ist die Kandidatur ausgegangen. – Andro Disku 08:59, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Eine Frage: Wenn die Wahl so viele Kontra Stimmen hatte, warum hat man dann die Wahl nicht früher beendet? Boss 14:18, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Unser aktuelles Wahlsystem wird momentan nur von lockeren Regularien bestimmt, da es momentan an Umsetzungskraft fehlt. Ein Abbruch der Wahl wird momentan nur in äußeren Notfällen vollzogen, hierbei lief sie einfach aus.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:20, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Verschieben Ich frage mich, warum die Exekutor-Klasse im Gegensatz zu anderen Supersternzerstörern den Zusatz "Sternenschlachtschiff" und nicht "Supersternzerstörer" hat. Sollte man den Artikel nicht besser nach "Exekutor-Klasse Supersternzerstörer" verschieben??? Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:43, 30. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Das ist wohl einer der vielen Namen, welches dieser Schiffstyp abbekommen hat. Ich bin aber auch dafür, es zu verschieben. Wenn man sich den SotG (2007) Abschnitt dazu durchliest, muss es eig. Supersternzerstörer heißen (wenn ich mich nicht irre). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:14, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Ja, und ich denke, alleine der Gleichheit halber sollte man den Artikel verschieben. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:20, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Gleichheit? Hier ist doch nicht "Wünsch dir was!". Das Schiff heißt so und es gibt keinen Grund, es zu verschieben. 15:28, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Gut, gut, war vielleicht schlecht formuliert. Ich meine nur, dass diese Schiffsklasse in den meisten Quellen als Supersternzerstörer beschrieben wird. Hier müsste man halt sehen, was kanonischer ist: die Datenbank oder der Film etc., wobei die Datenbank halt vorrang hat. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:36, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Ben du solltest wissen, dass dies nur ein Name von vielen ist, und dass dieser auf ein "ünsch dir was" deiner Seits zurückgeht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:01, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ich dachte die Filme sind allerhöchste Kanonstufe? --GALAKTOS 20:34, 4. Mär. 2010 (CET) Droiden-Kapazitäten Wieviele Besatzungsmitglieder ein solches Schiff hat steht ja im Artikel, aber wieviele Droiden wurden mitgeführt? Ich vermute mal, vom R2 bis R5 waren da ziemlich viele an Bord, einschließlich Medidroiden und anderen Instandhaltungsrobotern. Gibt es kanonische Angaben über Typen und Anzahl? --Exodianecross 19:36, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) Beschleunigung In der Infobox steht, dass die Beschleunigung 1320 beträgt. Da muss eine Einheit hin. Die Exekutor ist ja auch nicht 19 lang, sondern 19 Kilometer. Vielleicht in m pro s². Utapam 12:57, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Das liegt wohl daran, dass an der Infobox immer wieder rumgesbastelt wurde. Mal war g automatisch drin, mal nicht... Wo nicht steht, ist daher i.A. g gemeint. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:00, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST)